The present invention relates to a paperboard carton or carrier, made from a unitary paperboard blank, for carrying a multiplicity of beverage cans, or bottles. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved integral handle by which such carriers are carried by the end user.
Beverage containing cans or bottles are typically sold in multiple quantities packaged in paperboard containers or cartons provided with a handle by which the consumer may conveniently carry the package. Such handles are typically formed by providing two, side by side, slots cut into the top wall of the container whereby the consumer typically inserts their fingers into the slots to pick up and carry the carton.
Such beverage carriers are typically formed from a unitary paperboard blank having predetermined score, cut, and perforated lines thereon whereby the blank may be formed into a flat preform, that is convenient for shipping, and which is later errected into a container for receipt of a multiplicity of beverage containing cans therein. Many differing types of paperboard containers and methods of preparing them are well known in the industry.
Typically such paperboard beverage carriers are designed for a one time use and therefore must be low cost. Thus a lightweight, relatively thin, paperboard stock is typically selected for such containers. However, such light weight material is easily torn. Therefore various structural designs including strategically placed score, cut, and perforated lines have been created to provide, and/or improve the structural integrity of such containers.
The one area of most vulnerability to tearing is the carrier handle by which the container is carried. Many prior art designs have been devised including various reinforcing structures, aperture configurations and positions, stress directing fold and/or score lines and stress reliving slits, cut lines and the like. For example see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,782 issued to James T. Stout, entitled xe2x80x9cCarton And A Handle Thereforexe2x80x9d on Oct. 27, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,313 issued to James R. Oliff, entitled xe2x80x9cCarton And A Handle Thereforexe2x80x9d on May 25, 1999.
Although many prior art handle designs have been previously proposed, a continuing need exists to develop improved handles having improved performance and reliability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved construction for a paperboard beverage carrier.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved paperboard beverage carrier made from a unitary paperboard blank.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paperboard carrier having an improved carrying handle.
According to the invention, a carton is formed from a unitary sheet of paperboard material for carrying therein a multiplicity of beverage containers. The carton includes a rectangular bottom panel having opposed longitudinal edges and opposed lateral edges. A first and second rectangular side panel has opposed longitudinal edges and lateral edges. One of the side panels is attached to each longitudinal edge of the bottom panel at one of the longitudinal edges the one of the side panels. A first rectangular top panel portion has first and second opposing longitudinal edges and a pair of opposed lateral edges. The first top panel portion is attached to the longitudinal edge of the first side panel. A second rectangular top panel portion has first and second opposing longitudinal edges and a pair of opposed lateral edges. The second top panel portion is attached to the longitudinal edge of the second side panel. The second top panel portion has a longitudinal reinforcing strip attached to its second longitudinal edge whereby the reinforcing strip is folded back over the top panel portion and adhesively affixed thereto thereby providing a double ply of paperboard material along the second longitudinal edge of the second top portion. The first top panel portion overlies the second top panel portion and is adhesively affixed thereto thereby forming the top panel of the carton whereby a longitudinally extending strip of triple ply paperboard material is provided at the juncture of the first and second top panel portions. A hand-hold in the top panel has at least one aperture in the top panel disposed along one side of the triple ply strip.
Also according to the invention, the hand-hold comprises an oval shaped aperture longitudinally disposed along one side of the triple ply strip. The hand-hold comprises a pair of oval shaped apertures, adjacent one another and positioned such that the triple ply strip of paperboard material lies between the apertures.
Further according to the invention, the top panel includes arcuate score lines extending from each longitudinal end of the apertures and extending toward the nearest corner of the carton. Each arcuate score line terminates with a pair of diverging score lines one directed toward the nearest longitudinal edge of the top panel and the other directed toward the nearest lateral edge of the top panel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in light of the following description thereof.